A Gleeful Distraction
by wistfulwatcher
Summary: A normal biology study session is interrupted by some new faces. Glee/Community, for gleeverse challenge.


"…I was personally hoping for a cape."

"Abed! For the last time, they're _semesters_, not seasons. But I agree, I prefer Starburns' look from last year." Wrinkling her nose, Annie looked at Abed next to her as they entered the library. "Besides, his lizard peed on one of my purple pens."

Both Annie and Abed dropped their bags on the floor next to their chairs, sitting down with the rest of the group, already there. Her brow furrowing, Annie looked around the group at the same time Abed did, coming to focus on the corner of the room, where the rest of their attention was directed.

"Who's he?" Annie whispered to Shirley, next to her as always. Both were watching the man sitting at a couch in the corner of the room, his brow furrowed in concentration as he flipped through a biology textbook.

Shirley looked back with a shrug and wide eyes. "We don't know. He just walked in, and sat down a few minutes before you and Abed got here. I was hoping you would recognize him."

Annie shook her head and looked at Jeff, who just shrugged back at her. After a pointed glance and a gesture toward the man, Jeff rolled his eyes and stood, walking over the couch as the rest of the table stood and followed.

All clumped around Jeff, they stood behind the couch, towering over the brunette boy. He shook his head at something in the book, before he noticed them and looked up with a dopey smile. "Uh, hi."

The group looked at each other, confused. "Hi," Jeff drawled out, confused, with his arms crossed across his chest. "I see you're studying biology?" The boy nodded, and Jeff scoffed, dropping his arms. "OK, I get it. You heard we were "the group," and you're trying to get in, right? Well, we appreciate the interest, and, technically, we do have an open spot, but—"

Furrowing his brows, the student looked to the side, confused, before interrupting Jeff. "Uh, I'm not sure what you're talking about. I'm just waiting here for a friend. This is the library, right? I mean, my girlfriend told me I was supposed to study at the library, and I was pretty sure this was it, with all the books and stuff. She's real pushy, even though she doesn't go here."

There was a pause as the group looked around, more confused than ever. Finally, Troy spoke. "So, you don't want to be in our group?"

"Um, no?"

Troy paused, thoughtfully. "That _does_ make you more attractive than Chang."

Finn looked even more confused. "What?"

Before anyone could respond, they heard a voice from the doorway. "Finn?" Turning, they saw a tall blonde walking into the room.

"Hey, Brittany." Stunned, they watched the girl walk over to them, and take a seat next to Finn on the couch.

Turning to face the group, Brittany smiled and asked, "Are you going to study with us? I think we're in the same biography class."

Glancing at the book in the blonde's hand, Annie pursed her lips. "You mean biology."

Finn laughed and looked at her. "Wow, you sound exactly like my girlfriend. She even makes that face, sometimes."

"You know, maybe we should all study together, you know, to help each other learn and stuff," Troy spoke, his attention all focused on Brittany.

"Sure," Brittany stood back up and walked over to the table, where Troy was directing her to sit in Pierce's spot.

"Hey!" Troy just shot him a firm face and pointed at another chair in the corner which he grabbed, pushing Annie and Shirley down closer to the end of the table, where Finn now sat next to Jeff.

Annie looked over with a roll of her eyes as Jeff seemed all too accommodating in letting Brittany join their group. "Uh, Troy? Don't you think you should have asked us first to let someone study with us?"

Jeff finally moved his attention onto Annie, where he shrugged his shoulders before looking back at the new blonde with a smile. "Don't be silly, Annie! It's just one study session."

"Ugh," Annie wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms across her chest with a glare at Brittany. Glancing around the table, she noticed Abed's attention focused on the computer now open in front of him, Pierce grumbling about the corner of the table, Britta's lips thinned as she watched Jeff, and Shirley smiling at Brittany and Finn.

"So, I don't remember seeing you two before. Are you new to Greendale?" Shirley asked in a high voice while Finn leaned back in his chair, dropping his book on the table in front of him.

"Yeah, Britt and I went to high school in Ohio together, we just enrolled this semester."

"Ohio is a long ways away," Troy gave Brittany a soft smile, and set his hand on top of hers, supportively. Quickly he looked over at Abed, and murmured, "Right?"

Abed tilted his head in a non-committal way as Brittany smiled back at Troy. "Yeah, it is."

"So why are you here?" Annie's voice was hard, despite her faux-innocent face.

"Well, my school's guidance counselor looked at my grades, and then she told me that she would try to find me some schools that I could apply to for a football scholarship." He shrugged and looked down at the table. "She found Greendale."

There was a round of understanding head nods, before Shirley asked Brittany, "So are you his girlfriend?"

The group watched as the two new comers looked at each other and laughed. "Finn's girlfriend is in New York," she smiled at him before looking around the group, ending with Troy. "And my girlfriend is in California."

Troy's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened, but before he could say anything Pierce chimed in. "Lesbian? You know, Bri—"

"Uh, so you're going to be on the football team? Troy's our star quarterback. What do you play?" Jeff asked, his voice low and sharp, as he shot a glare at Pierce.

With a low chuckle, Britta chimed in with, "He plays with other men's butts, am I right?" Finn and Brittany looked confused as the rest of the table rolled their eyes and Troy tightened his jaw.

"No? I, uh, also play quarterback."

Abed perked up, closing his laptop. "Hmm. Two racially different competitors, one with new blood and one with firmly established ties to the community college. Who will prevail?"

"Not in front of the guests, Abed," Jeff scolded.

Finn straightened, looking across the table to Troy. "Hey, man, I'm not about to steal your spotlight." Glancing around the table he scratched at the back of his head. "I also sing. Part of the scholarship is for being on the school's new glee club. Brittany and I are former National champions, and we heard that Greendale was trying to restart their club."

There was a moment of awkward silence around the table as the study group shifted uncomfortably.

"So, Brittany, what are you studying?" Britta asked the other blonde.

With a slow blink, Brittany looked down at the empty table in front of her. "I'm not studying anything. I'm talking with you."

Britta frowned and looked at Jeff for help. "No, Brittany, is it? What are you interested in studying at college, or doing after college?"

"Oh, well I'm really interested in cats. I was thinking about maybe becoming a veteran." She smiled. "But I'm also in the glee club and I like to dance."

Annie cleared her throat. "Alright, thank you both for sitting with us. We'll think about what you said and let you know if you can study with our group." Dismissing them with a sweet smile, Annie waited for Brittany and Finn to stand, confused, before they left the room into the bigger part of the library.

Shirley was first: "I didn't like them."

"They're in the glee club?" asked Annie with a grimace and haunted eyes.

"Finn's freakishly tall." Troy stared at the empty space where Finn had been less than a minute ago.

Pierce took back his spot with a grunt. "We already have a dumb, dancing, cat-loving lesbian—"

"I am not a lesbian, Pierce!"

"—and their names are practically the same, Britt, Britt_a_."

"And I am not dumb." Britta crossed her arms.

There was a pause as everyone looked around, their eyes never meeting Britta's.

"I'm street smart, alright?"

Another pause and Britta's pout deepened. "Grades aren't everything."

"I don't want to be on the field with Finn." Troy continued, his focus going back to the seat next to Jeff. "Like, he's what would happen if Frankenstein and, like, a two-eyed Cyclops had a baby."

"A giant?" Annie supplied.

"You think so too? I don't like him being so much taller than me. Maybe if I wear a hat…"

"I don't like that he said I reminded of his girlfriend. I mean, what kind of air-head could put up with that blank expression all the time?"

"…or put on two helmets, I'll look taller on the field."

"Guys, guys, OK." Jeff lowered his head and held up his hands.

"My friend Gary just transferred back and I know—"

A loud groan sounded from the entire table.

"Fine, he's off the table."

"Thank God!" was said in unison as Troy muttered, "We should burn that table so he can never be on it again."

Jeff held up his hand, cutting them off. "So it sounds like a pretty firm no, for Finn and Brittany?"

Murmurs of agreement sounded, under Pierce's comment, directed at Britta, "You know, you two would make a cute couple, actually."

"For the last time, Pierce, I am not a lesbian. Not that there is anything wrong with—"

"UGH!"

Pierce looked over his glasses at Jeff. "I was talking about Jeff and Finn, actually."

Jeff stood up. "Alright, no studying is going to get done. Can we just chalk this up to the glee club being distracting yet again and try this studying thing tomorrow?"

"Deal."


End file.
